Shifters
by ModestoJoga
Summary: Bella Swan a young werewolf must try to make sense of her life all the while trying to live a normal life and grow closer to the boy that captured her heart before she new what love was. AU.


**Disclaimer: **Bella Swan a young werewolf must try to make sense of her life all the while trying to live a normal life and grow closer to the boy that captured her heart before she new what love was. AU.

**Chapter One: Welcome to my world **

Hello my name is Bella Swan,

I know you're wondering why I'm writing this journal, simple, for my own sanity. You see despite my normal looks I'm far from normal, I am a Child of the Moon, a creature of the night, the thing children fear, if you aren't on the same page I'm a werewolf. I was born into a family of werewolves and sadly I was born into a family that is constantly walking a fine line of self control.

See me and my family are actual werewolves, meaning we need the full moon to change, we can change at will but it drains you quickly. My species has been hunted to near extinction by vampires; specifically, those filthy leeches the Volturi. From my understanding centuries ago one of my kind nearly killed a Volturi leader and because of that single attack my species is nearly off the face of the planet.

However thanks to my great-grandfather, grandfather, and father my species has survived. We can't roam freely but we can live amongst humans: were safe amongst them, the leech's wont dare to expose us, if humans discover them than their twisted empire will fall. Besides all the gloom and doom being a werewolf isn't so bad if your part of my family.

My family was founded a hundred years ago with by my great grandpa. He was an animal but he fell in love with great granny who was human: my great grandpa defied his nature and embraced his humanity to live with my great grams. They got married and had a litter of puppies; seriously, my great grams had nine kids, one of which is my grandpa.

Twenty years after his birth my grandfather, Terrance Smith Swan, was a lone wolf who was faced with the realization he was being hunted by the Volturi. My grandfather came to the realization that our species was dying not because we were weak but because we are utterly divided and without leadership. So he decided to do the only logical thing: he became Alpha. My grandfather united hundreds of werewolves under our family banner and formed the largest pack in history. During his time our numbers ranged in the hundreds. My great grandpa taught many of us how to channel our emotions; we could control the beast and not be slaves of the moon.

And here we are now my fathers' reign over the pack. My dad is Charles 'Charlie' Swan, the Alpha of our pack, which ranges in the thousands now. My dad continues my families work by protecting us from vampires while also teaching us to live good decent lives: that means living human lives and not killing. Like my mom says, just because were lunarly challenged doesn't mean we have to become undignified animals.

Oh yeah I forgot the rest of my family, how stupid of me.

I come from a happy, albeit strange home. I live with my dad, my mom, and siblings. I already mentioned my dad but not my mom: Sue Clearwater. See my biological mom is a woman called Renee but she walked out on me and my dad for some human named Phil. After being abandoned my dad met and married Sue Clearwater who by all counts is my mom. See mom was married to a man named Harry but he passed on leaving her and my big sister Leah all alone but thankfully my mom and dad met and they've been in love ever since.

For a few years it was me my dad Charlie, my mom Sue, and my big sister Leah but then my baby brother Seth was born. At thus the Swan/Clearwater family was complete. All my life our pack has lived in Canada and Phoenix, Arizona but after a hundred years my dad thinks its time to move and settle down. So here I am writing this journal as my giant pack prepares to move into the state of Washington and upper Oregon.

My Dad and Mom are moving us to an Indian reservation called La Push; it's were mom was born, and it will be easy to move there because of the tribe. See mom's tribe has shape-shifters in it so most of the tribe knows about the supernatural. My mom seems so happy to be going back home to see her family and friends my dad not so much. See most of the tribe thinks my dad is a great man he does good to preserve the good in the world but they think he's a jackass for taking mom with him to Canada.

Anyway I'm pretty happy to move to a new place and meet these mysterious Shape-shifters. My dad says shape-shifters are like us werewolves but deadlier. See we children of the moon have little control, it takes years of practice and discipline to control your phasing but shape-shifters learn and adapt quickly. There ability to communicate telepathically also makes them a fearsome force when in battle; they don't make mistakes. Despite their fearsome reputation my dad assures me that we are going to be fine.

My dads seems happy as long as mom is happy, Leah seems happy to being back to La Push because she was born their, I want to go for the change of scenery, and Seth just wants to meet other Shape-shifters. I forgot to mention my brother Seth inherited the shifter gene while Leah and I didn't. My dad and Leah's dad are werewolves thus we girls are werewolves but my mom carries the 'shifter gene' that creates shape-shifters. Don't get me wrong my moms is a werewolf but do to being part of the tribe she carries the gene, thus any son she has will be a shape-shifter not a werewolf.

Well werewolf genetics aside this is going to be so much fun; I can't wait, I'm just so exited.

I'm also hoping to make new friends, human friends, and all my life I've lived with werewolves and have only meet so many humans. I mean I only have one human friend, her name is Angela, and her dad is a werewolf while her mom is human: she wasn't born werewolf but she's still pack.

Despite the move there is one thing I'm really looking forward to, seeing him….

When I was little my first friend was Jacob Black, he is the nicest person ever and even thought we haven't seen each other I can't help but think he is my best friend. Every summer he and his dad Billy would come visit my mom Sue and every summer I had a friend. After our first summer Jake wrote to me every week; he sent pictures, stories, and told me about the tribe. Jacob has been my best friend and now I hope will be closer that were going to be neighbors.

"Bella honey" said mom happily.

"Yeah" I asked closing my journal.

"Put your papers away were here".

**-End Chapter One**


End file.
